ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Enthrall
Janneirro Xian Aerostein aka Enthrall is a supervillain that can control and manipulate the air. He's also a member of the evil team The Projectile. Origin Enthrall is a well known chemist from The Shandrezmé Laboratory in Gotham City. He was a great scientist but one day his fiance got robbed and killed that made him so depressed. He experimented the chemical NO2 and Chemical X mixture to himself that turned him to a monster of molecules. Hunted by the fact that he will get his revenge, Janneirro didn't want to go back to his human form. Personality and Appearance Janneirro is quite a good looking man and also a genius that girls are enthralled by him. But one day the girl that will complete his life died, and all that's left to him is sadness. He turned himself to molecules of air and promised to hunt down his girl's murderer. He has a transparent brownish-red skin filled with nitrogen dioxide. He can make his legs disappear and turn to air and make it come back again. While looking for the right chemicals to make more, he turned to the bad side and robbed banks. That triggered his love for money. And because of that, he realized he wants to be the ruler of the world. Powers and Abilities Enthrall is using is powers to lure others against traps and make girls be fascinated to him. He has the power to control the air. Aerokenesis * Can manipulate the weather. * Can make changes in temperature. * Can make tornadoes. * Can hurt others. * Can enable levitation. * Can make the wind's direction change. * Can do dangerous things through controlling the air. Flight * Enthrall can fly using the power of manipulating the air. Superhuman Strength and Endurance * Enthrall can lift heavy objects and resist strong winds and fires. Ability to Pass through Walls * Enthrall can pass through walls. It's not that he's lazy, but because it's a shortcut to hide or to get want he want from the other room. Ability to Convert Himself into Thin Air * Enthrall can divide himself to air molecules and release toxic nitrogen dioxide that can do harmful things when inhaled by his opponents. He use this for pranks and delusions. The Projectile Enthrall joined the supervillain team because he saw the similarities about him and the other members. He knew that joining them can make the world change and be his. The members trained him to control his prowess of air manipulation for evil. He turns to a despicable metahuman with an elemental power. Relationships Laraine Ronnerstone Lara is once a bestfriend of Janneirro that became his fiance. She got robbed and killed by a human Enthrall is never getting tired of hunting. St. Jude's Home for Children Where Janneirro grew up. He did not knew his family. Sorcerer Enthrall and Sorcerer hang out and train their powers like friends. Fear Enthrall and Fear don't talk much but they bond well. Black Pepper Enthrall and Black Pepper always talk about fighting techniques and about Sorcerer. They train each other in combat. Justice Destroyer Enthrall finds her mysterious and smart. Fauna Enthrall always teach and train Fauna to concentrate her powers. The two are close and do well in the battlefield. Ezirem Enthrall and Ezirem are friends, but when it comes to training, they turn to enemies. They talk especially about training and Ezirem always asks him about Fauna if she's doing fine. Trivia * Enthrall will also appear in RhjiandhelDhjenebra13's fanfic The Teen Titans. * Enthrall's name is from one of Raiya's past classmate, only the spelling was changed. * Enthrall invented Chemical X and experimented it to him. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Anti-heroes Category:RhjiandhelDhjenebra13 Characters Category:The Teen Titans Category:Elementalist Category:Aerokenesis Category:The Projectile Category:Super power Category:Revenge Category:Super-strength Category:Metahuman Category:Scientists